Lost Without Him
by amyvictoriaa
Summary: Fanfic mostly about Mary & Matthew although the rest of the family make an appearance at some point in the story. Matthew had been called out on buisness in London and he had never returned to Downton. Mary's life without him wasn't the same so she decided to look for him herself. Will she succede in finding him? Will he be alive if she does?
1. Missing Matthew

_Chapter one is all about how Mary deals with the fact that she might not see her husband again. _

_I hope you enjoy reading, and please leave reviews, they enourage me to carry on writing._

_Disclamer: I do not own any of the Downton Abbey characters, they belong to Julian Fellows._

* * *

><p>Story set at Downton Abbey in December 1920. Everything had been perfect, Mary and Matthew had nearly been married a year and a half and they had a beautiful baby boy who was nearly one. Sybil and Tom lived with them at Downton and they had a daughter of their own, Elizabeth. Edith and Mr Gregson were engaged to be married and Lord &amp; Lady Grantham had never been happier. But all that soon came to an end when Matthew was called out for a couple of days on business in London two weeks ago and he never came back…<p>

* * *

><p>Mary had just taken her son, George to bed in the nursery and was just putting him to sleep. She sat down beside his cot, took his little hand in hers and watched him close his eyes. As she looked down at him, she began to cry, he looked so much like Matthew, his thick blond hair, his blue eyes… She sat there and wondered where he could be. What had happened to him? Why hadn't he telephoned or sent her a letter?<p>

"Your papa will be home soon" she whispered "He'll be back, he's got to come back".

"Mary?" she heard a voice call from the nursery door, she quickly wiped away her tears and looked up.

"Sybil, what is it?" she asked her younger sister who had now entered the nursery and walked over to Mary.

"I just came to tell you that everyone except from Papa has gone to bed, you should go too, I know you haven't been sleeping very well… Our rooms aren't that far apart, and some nights, Tom and I, well… we hear you crying. I'm worried about you Mary…" she said so innocently.

Mary stood up and gestured towards the door as they left the nursery so that they didn't wake George and Elizabeth who were now both fast asleep. "I didn't realize you could hear me crying. I'm sorry for waking you" she said, putting her hand to her head "I just… oh Sybil…"

"Don't cry Mary, please, you are my sister and I love you and I simply can't watch you suffer anymore" she said, gently putting a hand on her elder sister's shoulder. "You're strong Mary, you can get through this, I know you can, and Matthew will be back, he wouldn't just abandon you and George like this… It's so unlike him."

"Yes, exactly, it _is_ so unlike him, and I know that he wouldn't just abandon us, that's what scares me, don't you see? Something must have happened to him, that's the only possible explanation. I'm scared Sybil, I'm so terribly, terribly scared" she started to cry and Sybil took her into her arms.

"Darling, I'm here for you, whatever you need, I'll always be here, so will Tom, we're both right behind you every step of the way. Go to bed, what is it Mama always says? Everything will seem better in the morning" she said, smiling sadly at her sister.

"I doubt that, but I will go to bed, I feel rather tired." And with that she kissed her younger sister and headed towards her room. "Oh and Sybil" she said turning around to face her sister.

"Yes?" she said.

"Thank you darling, for always been so sweet" she smiled at her sister who smiled back at her and they both walked towards their rooms.

It was a quite night, only the sound of the old barn owl could be heard, when all of a sudden a screaming came from down the hall. It woke Sybil and Tom, Sybil gave him a knowing look and jumped out of bed and headed for Mary's room where she saw Edith standing outside her door.

"Edith, did she wake you too?" Sybil asked her sister.

"I'm surprised she didn't wake up half of the village screaming like that, what on earth is the matter with her?" she asked, forgetting about Matthew for a second.

"She has nightmares all the time, about Matthew I think, but they've never been this bad before" she replied before pushing open the door to her elder sister's bedroom.

"What shall we do?" asked Edith whilst following Sybil into the bedroom.

"We must wake her up, we can't bring Matthew back to her, but we can be there for her until he returns."

"… If he returns" said Edith without thinking. Sybil looked angry at her for a second before walking over to Mary's side.

"Mary, Mary darling" she said whilst gently shaking her sister "Wake up Mary, you're having a bad dream".

"Wha- " she said as she opened her eyes and shot up into a sitting position, sweat covering her forehead.

"You were having a bad dream, that's all" Sybil said whilst stroking her hair back, out of her face. "It's alright, you're alright now, we're here".

"Oh, not again. How did you know? I… I wasn't talking in my sleep was I?" She asked looking worried.

"More like screaming" interrupted Edith, "you're lucky you didn't wake up the whole family!"

"Edith! Don't be so horrid" Sybil said to her other sister.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just, Matthew, I dreamt he was, well that he was..."

"Mary, you can't think that like, I've told you this before."

"Now that I know that _you're_ not dying, I'm going back to bed. Goodnight" Edith replied harshly.

"Never mind Edith" said Sybil looking into Mary's sad and lonely eyes. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight? I don't mind, honestly."

"No that's alright, thank you for coming to me. And I'm sorry… again." Feeling selfish, she hugged her sister and said goodnight. She pulled Matthew's pillow against her chest and cuddled up to it before falling asleep.

The next morning, everyone was at the breakfast table except for Mary.

"Where's Mary this morning?" Robert asked whilst reading his newspaper.

"She had quite a bad night last night and she didn't sleep much" said Sybil.

"Is this about Matthew again?" Robert asked. "Because I telephoned some contacts of mine in London last night, and there is still no news of Matthew. Any information at the minute would be nice…"

"Oh? Who did you telephone?" Asked Tom.

"Just a few people you won't know, but never mind, the important thing is that we find Matthew." Said Robert.

* * *

><p>"Mrs Hughes, do you think I should wake Lady Mary this morning? It's getting late now and she's missed breakfast…" asked Anna sounding quite worried.<p>

"Yes, I think maybe you should, but wake her up gently, you know what she's like on a morning." Said the older servant.

"Yes, I do" said Anna, giggling as she walked up the stairs into the corridor. When she arrived in front on Mary's door, she knocked quietly before walking in. Mary was fast asleep, she had red circles around her eyes, from crying presumably. Anna felt so sorry for her.

"Milady?" she said, shaking her gently. "It'll be time to change for luncheon soon, I'm afraid you've missed breakfast."

"Oh, Anna, it's you." She said opening her red eyes.

"If you don't mind me saying Milady, you look exhausted today, are you quite well?" she asked concerned.

"I am, just a little tired, that's all. I didn't sleep very well last night I'm afraid." She answered sounding groggy.

"Which dress would you like to wear today Milady?" she asked.

"A dark colored one I think. I don't feel like wearing bright colors today Anna"

"Alright Milady, as you wish." As she turned towards the door, Mary began to get out of bed, stretching and yawning.

Later on Mary went to the nursery for George. Since Matthew had been gone, she had been spending more and more time with her baby son. He comforted her in some way, maybe it was because he looked so much like Matthew. When she arrived in the nursery, George wasn't there. Neither was Elizabeth, but she didn't notice, all she could think about was George, where was he? She panicked and ran downstairs where she found Edith, reading a book.

"Where's George?! He isn't in his crib, he's gone!" she said worried and out of breath.

"Calm down Mary, the nanny has just taken him and Elizabeth on a walk down into the village. Honestly, where did you think he'd gone? He isn't even one year old, it's not as if he could run away…" said Edith, sounding as harsh as usual.

"Well I… I just thought, well with Matthew been gone, I can't lose George too, I can't, I don't know what I would do." She said, her voice getting quite shaky.

"You're not going to lose George, and you haven't lost Matthew, Papa will find him." Said Edith sounding a little nicer than before. "Look, over there, Nanny's on her way back from the village with the children." she said as she pointed to the window.

Mary looked out of the window and quickly walked towards the nanny and her son. Picking him up out of the pram, she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"If you don't mind Nanny, I'd prefer it if you told me when you taking the children on a walk.." She said to the nanny.

"Oh, milady, I do apologize, I didn't think you'd mind. Miss Elizabeth wanted to come outside, you see and-"

"Don't worry, you needn't explain, I would simply like to be told next time." She said with a small smile on her face. "I think I'll take George for a walk down to the stables after luncheon" she said.

Mary walked back to the house with the nanny and the children. She didn't eat much at luncheon and the family were starting to get more and more worried about her. Once they had finished, she went up to the nursery to get George.

"Come to Mama" she said as she reached down into the crib and picked up her son. "How are you darling? Would you like to see the horses with me today?" she said smiling.

As she turned around to leave the nursery, Elizabeth began sobbing in her bed. "Elizabeth, what's the matter? Would you like to come too? I'm sure George wouldn't mind" she asked the little girl.

"Yesh" she replied.

"Okay" she said smiling at her, "we will have to ask your Mama first".

She walked out of the nursery, George in her arms, and Elizabeth following close behind. Mary soon found Sybil in the library reading her favorite novel.

"Oh hello darling, what are you doing here?" she asked her daughter as she saw her appear from behind the door.

"I was taking George to the stables to see the horses and Lizzie wanted to come too. Is that okay with you?" Mary asked her younger sister.

"Of course it is, as long as you get wrapped up, it's quite cold outside today" she replied cuddling her daughter.

"Don't worry, we won't be gone long" Mary said. "Come along Lizzie darling" she said reaching her arm out for Elizabeth to take her hand.

After putting on their winter coats, the three of them set off walking towards the stables. Once they arrived, Mary took them to visit her horse, Diamond.

"Look George, this is my horse, Diamond, my mama and papa got her for me when I was a little girl. You'll get a pony of your own in a few years Lizzie" she said. "Would you like to pat him?" she asked the little girl who nodded with a big smile on her face. Mary lifted her niece up with her other arm as she gently patted the horses face.

"Pretty horse" said Elizabeth as Mary put her down and got hold of her hand.

"Yes, she is" said Mary. "Would you like to see the ponies?" she asked the children.

"Yes please" answered Elizabeth looking excited. Mary took them around the corner to see the ponies.

"One of these could be yours when you get a little older Elizabeth" she said, showing her the horses.

They looked at the rest of the horses and after a while, it started to get a little colder so Mary decided to take them back, but as they were leaving the stables, Mary stopped and looked around, realizing that that was the exact spot that Matthew had proposed to her in. She looked at the barn doors and she remembered the scene; they had been walking down to the stables when it had started to rain heavily, Matthew had taken her by the hand and dragged her to the stable doors for shelter. She remembered looking up at him, rain dripping from his hair, into in face, he had looked so handsome. She remembered the long silence as they stared into each other eyes and the tender kiss they had shared. She remembered him getting down on one knee and taking her hands in his. But all of a sudden she felt something tugging on her dress and looked down to find Elizabeth staring up at her.

"Aunt Mary?" the little girl asked innocently. "Why you cry?"

"Oh Lizzie darling" she said wiping away her tears "I'm fine, don't worry, come along, your mama will be wondering what's taking us so long" she said as she kissed George's forehead, took the little girl's hand and set off back to Downton. When they arrived back at the house, the nanny was waiting for the children and she took them back to the nursery. Mary ran up to her room crying with her hand over her eyes. She crossed Anna on her way.

"Milady?" asked the confused maid as Mary ran past her. Anna turned around and walked towards Mary's room, she knocked on her door but got no answer.

"Milady, what's the matter?" she asked, popping her head around the door, finding Mary laid across her bed, holding something in her hand.

"Oh Anna, please leave me alone, I don't feel like talking right now... Would you please tell Mrs. Patmore that I won't be having any dinner tonight?"

"Are you sur-"

"Anna, please, do as I say!" she shouted back, regretting straight away taking that tone with her lady's maid.

"Yes milady, I'm sorry" she said exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

When she had left, Mary looked down at the photograph of Matthew in her hand. Where are you Matthew? she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"Where is Mary? Why hasn't she come down?" asked Robert, concerned about his eldest daughter.<p>

"Anna said she wasn't feeling up to coming down tonight" said Edith.

"Robert, we must do something, isn't there anything you can do?" asked Cora.

"I'm afraid I've done everything I can, I don't know what else to do" he replied.

"Should we go to London? Maybe we could send out a search party?" suggested Sybil.

"They're already looking for him all around London, nothing more can be done" said Robert.

After dinner, Sybil decided to go say goodnight to her sister, but when she entered her room, she found her packing a bag.

"What are you doing?!" Sybil asked, shocked.

"Matthew needs me, I must go find him, I can't sit back and do nothing anymore, it's just not possible for me." She explained.

"Oh Mary, have you thought this through?" she asked. "Papa has already got half of London looking for him".

"I'm going to London, and that's that. Would you look after George for me whilst I'm away?" she asked.

"Of course I will…" she replied.

* * *

><p><em>So that is the end of chapter 1. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave reviews. <em>

_I haven't written chapter 2 yet, but I have ideas for it and I will try to post it as fast as possible, your reviews really do encourage me to write faster though._


	2. A Familiar Face

**_Chapter 2:_**

_In the last chapter, Mary decided to go to London to find Matthew herself._

_Please leave reviews and I hope you enjoy chapter 2._

* * *

><p><em>Mary is getting ready to leave for the train station. <em>

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Anna asked Mary.

"Yes, I think so" she said looking around to see if she had forgotten anything.

Anna picked up her bag and took Mary's things downstairs before going to get her own things from her room. Mary headed down stairs to say goodbye to her family. As she was saying goodbye, the nanny came downstairs carrying a crying baby.

"Master George won't stop crying Milady, nothing seems to be the matter, I've checked him for a fever but he doesn't look ill and he can't be hungry, I've only just given him his breakfast." Said the nanny, walking over to Mary.

Mary reached out for him and took him in her arms, suddenly he started to calm down. "What's all this crying about?" she asked looking down at him.

"Do you think you should take him with you, to London?" asked Cora.

"Do you think I should?" she asked her mother. "I don't know if I'll have time to look after him every day, I'm going to London to find Matthew, remember?"

"Anna can look after him while you're out. You don't mind do you Anna?" Cora asked the young lady's maid as she returned with her luggage.

"Not at all Milady." She replied, smiling.

"Well then, it seems you're coming with me on your first trip to London" Mary said, gently stroking George's head. "Nanny, would you pack his things and have Alfred bring them to the car?" she asked.

"Of course milady." She replied before rushing back upstairs.

* * *

><p>George had cried all the way to London, Mary couldn't seem to calm him down, so when they arrived at Rosamund's house later in the afternoon, Mary decided to take her son for a little walk to the end of the street and back to make him sleepy.<p>

"I'll be back in time for dinner" she told her aunt before leaving the house. As she walked down the street with George, she noticed a newspaper stand and feeling curious, she walked over to have a look. As she got closer, she recognized the name of the newspaper, it was one of Sir Richard Carlisle's.

"What?" she whispered to herself. Sir Richard was back in London?! She knew her papa had paid him off and told him to leave the country after they broke off the engagement, but he had obviously returned. She couldn't be absolutely sure of this so she went into the newspaper shop and asked the man who seemed to be in charge.

"Do you know if this newspaper is one of Sir Richard Carlisle's?" she asked, pointing to the paper in her hands.

"Yes, I believe it is" he answered, taking a look at it. "His company closed down for a while I think, but he supposedly came back to London about a month ago and reopened the newspaper." He informed her.

"Oh, I see… thank you for being so helpful" she said, putting on a fake smile. Did this have something to do with Matthew going missing? She thought to herself. She felt tired and decided to head back to her aunt Rosamund's.

When she got back, George was fast asleep in her arms so she passed him over to Anna who took him upstairs. Mary walked into the drawing room where she found her aunt.

"Mary dear, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost" asked her aunt, sounding concerned.

"Sir Richard, he's back in London, did you know?" she asked.

"What on earth is he doing back here? Didn't Robert pay him off?" she asked her niece.

"He did, and Sir Richard did leave the country, but now he's back. What if he's done something to Matthew?" she said. "The last time they were together, they had a big fight" she said, sounding worried.

"Don't jump to conclusions my dear, it probably has nothing to do with that man." She told Mary.

"Still, I'm going to go pay him a visit tomorrow, he should be in his office." Mary said.

"No, you will not go see that man again! You got away from him once, Mary, I'm not letting you go back to him." Said Rosamund, standing up and walking towards her eldest niece.

"He won't hurt me, not when there's a chance someone might walk through his office door. He's too careful for that, I'll be fine, but I'm going tomorrow, and that's that." She said stubbornly.

"Oh Mary, what if something happens to you? What will I tell your mama?" she asked, knowing her niece had already made her mind up.

"Nothing will happen. Don't worry." She replied.

The next morning, she had the chauffeur pick her and George up and take them to Sir Richard's office. Once they arrived, she picked George up and took a deep breath before knocking on his door.

"Come in" she heard a familiar voice shout out. He really is back, she thought to herself. Feeling rather nervous now, she opened the door and walked in.

"Hello" she said without making eye contact.

"Lady Mary Crawley… this is a surprise." He said in his deep voice.

"I see you're back in London" she said, walking closer to his desk.

He got up from his seat and walked over to Mary who instinctively took a step backwards.

"I am" he said "Your father thought I'd actually stay away once he paid me off" he said, his voice getting slightly louder. "Did you really think I'd leave my business and everything I've ever worked for behind?" he asked smiling to himself.

"Well I-"

"You're even more naïve than I thought you were Mary." He said taking a step closer to her. "What brings you here?" he asked.

"Matthew, he has gone missing. He was in London on business and he hasn't come back to Downton." She said, her voice a little shaky.

"Ah, I wondered how long it would be before you brought his name up" he said, slightly amused. "And what has this got to do with me?"

"I know you've despised Matthew since the day you met him… If you've done anything to hurt him, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" he said closing the gap between them.

Mary, who was feeling more nervous than before pulled her son closer to her chest to keep him calm. "I don't want any trouble Richard, but please, if you know where he is, for god's sake tell me." She answered feeling her eyes fill with tears.

"And why should I tell you anything?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Matthew means the world to me, and I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him. Please Richard, I'm sorry for what happened all those years ago, I truly am. I-"

"You're sorry?!" he said raising his voice, causing George to cry. "I sacrificed a lot of things for you Mary, and you repaid me by braking with me and marrying Matthew, the man who had wanted to split us up from the start…" he shouted forcing Mary to take a few steps backwards.

"Please! Richard, you're scaring him!" she said rocking her son and trying to comfort him.

"And then of course, Matthew miraculously recovered from that "permanent" back injury, was all that even true or was it just part of the plan to get you to feel sorry for him?" he asked her harshly.

"Don't be stupid! Of course it was real, how can you even say that after everything Matthew went through in the war?" she shouted back at him, tears running down her face. "Tell me where he is!" she demanded.

Richard who was now turning red with anger grabbed hold of her arm and pushed her against the desk. George was now screaming and Mary was begging him to stop.

"Richard! You can punish me all you like but leave George out of this, he's only a baby for god's sake!" she screamed back at him. "It's alright darling" she told her son as she tried to stop him from crying. "You're scaring him" she said, looking at Richard.

"Stop him from crying, someone will hear us!" He shouted at her, reaching out to take George from her arms.

"Don't you dare touch my son" she said looking him in the eyes and walking backwards.

All of a sudden the door opened and an older woman walked in.

"I heard shouting" she said looking confused. "Is everything okay, sir?" she asked.

As Richard turned around to face his secretary, something caught Mary's eye on his desk. It was a piece of paper with Matthew's name scribbled on it.

_"__Matthew – 12 st. Thomas' road." _She picked up the piece of paper and discretely slipped in into her pocket.

"I was just leaving" she said to the woman and walked towards the door. "Goodbye Richard" she said, staring him in the eye before closing the door behind her.

"We're going to find your papa now, darling" she said to her son who had calmed down a little bit.

Once Mary had left the building, she asked the chauffeur to take her to the address she had found on Richard's desk.

* * *

><p>"Here we are Milady" he said before getting out of the car to open the door for her.<p>

She took her son and looked around. The street was small and dark. The buildings looked as if they might fall down any second. "Are you sure this is the right place?" she asked her driver.

"I am Milady" he confirmed before getting back into the car.

She pressed her lips together and nodded and looked for number 12. She paused before walking in. There was a little board on the wall, by the door. Some letters had been smudged by the rain. She read "_H tel. Bed an Br kfa t."_ She then pushed the door and walked in. There was a woman sat a desk in front of her as she walked in. Mary crossed the room and asked the woman if a 'Matthew Crawley' was staying there before describing him to her. Without saying a word, the woman looked at an old book that had ink stains all over the cover and shook her head.

"A Mr Matthew Crawley has been staying here, but he left last night" she told Mary.

"Oh, I see" she said, disappointed. If only she had got there a day earlier, she thought. As she turned around to walk back to the door, her head down, the door opened and she heard the most wonderful thing she had ever heard; Matthew's voice.

"I seem to have forgotten my- Mary?!" he said as he starred in her direction.

She lifted her head up and froze. In the doorway, stood a man that looked awfully like Matthew but he had cuts and bruises all over his face and hands. "Matthew?!" she asked, shocked.

An enormous grin covered Matthew's face as he ran over to take his wife and son in his arms. Mary squeezed him as tightly as she could, not wanting to ever let go again. The sound of crying filled the room. Matthew took a step back to take in the sight of his beautiful wife and son. He wiped away her tears before pressing a long and tender kiss to her lips and taking George into his own arms.

"My dear boy" he whispered as he stroked over his son's hair.

"Matthew, where have you been?!" Mary asked her husband, hardly able to talk for the lump in her throat. She held back her tears the best she could. "You've been gone so long and I… I thought I'd lost you Matthew, I thought I'd never see you again" she said, not able to hold her tears back any longer.

"Oh my darling" he said, stepping closer to her and taking her back in his arms. "I came across Sir Richard one day on my way to the office and I couldn't just ignore him after the way he treated you all those years ago. So we went up to his office and I confronted him and asked him why he had come back. I cannot repeat the things he said to me, the words are just too awful" he explained "and before I knew what was going on, I was on the floor and he was beating me and kicking me. I tried to get back up, but he kept on hitting me. I thought he wasn't going to stop, but all of a sudden he did and he pulled me back up, pushed me against the wall and told me that I didn't deserve to be happy, that I deserved to suffer like he had. He brought me to this… place and told me to stay here and not to return to Downton."

Having heard all of this, Mary clung on to him and cried into his chest. "My darling, how could any man do this to another? He's a monster!" she shouted. "But, once he had left you, why didn't you come back to me, to Downton?" she asked, confused. "Why didn't you telephone?"

"He told me that if I went back to Downton… he'd-"

"He'd what?" she asked impatiently.

"He told me that he would do the same to you as he had done to me…" he said, staring into thin air. "I couldn't let him do that to you, if he ever laid one hand on you, I'd kill him" he said, sounding rather angry. "That's why I couldn't come back to you, god knows how much I wanted to. But I could never let anything bad happen to you my darling" he said, kissing her on the forehead.

"To think that I've just been with him-"

Matthew's eyes widened, "you mean to say that you have been to see him?!" he asked, sounding more and more worried. "He didn't hurt you, did he? Tell me he didn't hurt you" he said, examining her.

"I'm fine, honestly. He grabbed me by the arm, but nothing more, I swear." She told him, not wanting to tell him the whole story.

"Show me" he said, looking down at her arm. She rolled up her sleeve to reveal a few red marks where his fingers had dug into her skin. "Oh god, Mary!"

"I'm fine Matthew, it doesn't hurt, it's just a little red, that's all." She said trying not to make a big thing of it.

"What were you even doing there?" he asked.

"I came to London to find you, I heard he had returned and I decided to go see him to ask him if he knew where you might be" she explained "I found a piece of paper on his office desk with your name and an address on it, and here I am" she said, smiling at him.

"You shouldn't have gone to see him" he said, concerned about his wife. "He could have really hurt you, or George for that matter!"

"But then I wouldn't have found you, would I?" she replied with a little grin on her face. "Come back to Downton with me. We can leave on the 6 o'clock tomorrow morning, we will be back in time for luncheon" she said.

"But Mary, if he finds out, he could come looking for you and he could-"

"Let him. I will be surrounded by a family who loves me, and I know that you will protect me. I trust you. Anyway, he probably won't even come, he's all talk." She said.

"I will always protect you my darling, no matter what happens. Do you know how much I love you?" he said, taking her hands in his.

"I love you too" she said, "Come back to Aunt Rosamund's with me and promise me that you will never leave me again".

"I promise" he said, guiding her to the door.

* * *

><p><em>End of chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Originally, George was supposed to stay at Downton, but because you suggested that he should go too, I changed my mind. Please leave reviews, and if you have any ideas or suggestions for the next chapter, or anything you want to happen, please just tell me and i will try my best to put them into the story.<em>

_I haven't written chapter 3 yet, Mary and Matthew will return to Downton of course, but if you have any ideas that could help me that would be great. :) thanks again for reading !x_


End file.
